Sunset and Sunrise
by McSatan
Summary: Centers around Addison. Why did she sleep with Mark? [Maddison? Probably.]


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I do not make any profit out if this. It's just for fun.

_Summary_: This is an Addison-centric fic. Provides a back story to what happened with Derek and Addison.

_Author's Notes_: I'm really an Addek fan but I wanted to try a Maddison story. Don't worry Mark won't be a McAss in this fic. :)

I haven't written anything in a while so go easy on me. I know I have a bunch of unfinished stories but it's doubtful that I will every touch those again.

Sunset and Sunrise

She watched the digital clock flash; she lay there awake. She hadn't got any sleep the night before. She really should get ready for work. It had been what? A month, two months, since the divorce, she couldn't keep track. Sometimes she would have sleepless nights wondering how her life took a miserable turn. She kept telling herself to get over it, just move on. Derek has. Why can't she? She had tried to fight for them. Try to build up their relationship again. She tried, Derek hadn't. He had given up. He had given up on them before she even slept with Mark. She could make excuses, saying that Derek neglected her, and it was Mark that was there for her, not her husband, his best friend. But it was her that made the mistake of falling in love with him.

This had gone far enough. She promised herself that she would get over him; this is the last time she would lose sleep over him.

Powered by this new resolve she sprung out of bed determined. She would not be the bitter ex. Throwing open her closet door she searched for the perfect outfit to go with this brand new day. She found an adorable red top that fit snuggly. Then picked out a black skirt, and took out her newly bought Jimmy Choos. She went to work with a new attitude and new shoes.

- - -

Addison needed an intern today. She had more surgeries than usual. However this time she did not request Meredith as her intern. Stevens wasn't an option she probably still despised her for the whole baby incident. Karev was with Mark. Yang no doubt would be with Burke. Maybe she could get O'Malley. Addison went to Dr. Bailey and asked for a free intern. She gave her Meredith.

"Doctor Grey I have a lot of surgeries today. I hope you're up for it." Meredith nodded silently wondering if Bailey was trying to torture her. "I have a patient in room 217. She's carrying twins, and she going to be due anytime now." Addison was interrupted by her pager. "Shoot. You need to go to her room and see how she's doing."

"Okay." With that Addison sprinted down the long hallway and to the nurse's station. Mark was there.

"It took you long enough." He smirked as he led her into a private room.

"You said it was an emergency. What is it?" she asked wanting to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Oh no emergency. I just wanted to time how long it would take you to get here. You should really work on it. Kind of slow Addi." Mark looked her up and down. "You look good today."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Seriously Mark. Have anything important to say? I've got better things to do." She started to walk out the door.

"Addi wait." She turned around now facing him. "I'll be serious now. I do have something important to say." Mark paused trying to come up with words. "I've been watching you, and not the stalkerish way of watching." _Wow that was really smooth_. Mark hesitated but moved on despite his blunder in words. "Addi, you haven't been yourself, you have to move on. Derek doesn't want you back. He's happy with that intern of his."

Meredith roamed the halls looking for Dr. Montgomery. Shelby, the patient she checked up on, was fine. She asked the nurses if she had seen her, they hadn't. She checked the board, no surgeries yet. _Well I tried. I really need a coffee_. Meredith headed to the coffee cart. It was then when she saw Dr. Sloan talking with Dr. Montgomery. _I shouldn't. But like they say, curiosity killed the cat_. Looks like Meredith was the cat. She stood next to the open doorway silently sipping her coffee. Their voices were quiet but clear. _This isn't right_. She started to walk away but something caught her attention; the words 'that intern of his'. It was Mark who said it. _Are they talking about me?_ Yep, Meredith was the cat.

"Addison. You deserve to be happy. You're so much better than him."

_Wow. Maybe McSteamy isn't so much of a jerk as I thought. He must really have a thing for Dr. Montgomery. This is a private conversation. I'm not listening to this._ Meredith was leaving, but Mark caught her interest again by mentioning Derek.

"Derek should have been there for you. He messed up. He got what he deserved. He doesn't have you anymore. He doesn't know what he's missing. I know I probably shouldn't have gone after you. It was partially my fault but you were so unhappy it would have ended between you two anyway. The point is Derek isn't here for you now but I still am. We can be together."

_Derek wasn't there for Dr. Montgomery? Yeah two sides to every story. I guess I didn't really give her a chance. Maybe he did neglect her but it doesn't give her the right to sleep with his best friend._ She remembered what Addison said. _'People do desperate things to get someone's attention.'_ Sometimes Meredith did do some desperate things to get attention. She sympathized with Addison and started to feel bad for her. She couldn't stay any longer she stealthily moved away from the door.

Addison stayed silent for a moment not sure of what to say. Mark rarely spoke this way to anyone, "Mark. I know I thought I was in love with you, but I now I don't know anymore. Everything has changed so much since I came to Seattle."

"I'm not saying marry me or anything. I just want to be in your life again. Maybe have lunch together tomorrow, or even just coffee."

Addison smiled. She was happy, she hadn't been this happy in a while. "Lunch sounds perfect." She stepped towards Mark and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Her surgeries went well, nobody died. Meredith seemed friendlier or at least she was trying. Yep today was a great day. She only had a few more patients to check up on before she left for home. Addison was pretty much set and was about to leave when Meredith approached her.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Ready for what?"

"Do you remember when you first came to Seattle? You told me that every story had two sides." Addison nodded. "Well I'm ready to hear your side."

Addison didn't have to be asked twice. _This is my chance. I can finally make peace._ "Okay." She led her to a private room. She didn't need everyone in the freaking hospital to know. After all everyone knew gossip traveled faster than a cold, or in Seattle Grace's case, syphilis.

Both the women sat down facing each other at opposite ends of the table. Addison wondered how much she was going to tell Grey. _I'll tell the whole story._ She decided.

"I guess it all started when Derek said he wanted kids. I didn't think that was a great idea. It's not like I didn't want kids. I just didn't want them then."

_They would have gorgeous kids_. Meredith thought and shook the image from her head.

"I love kids but it wasn't the right time. Derek and I would never have time for them. We worked and worked, they would rarely get to see us. I told Derek what I thought. He said we would make time, but I knew he wouldn't. He got frustrated, we fought, we said sorry, and we dropped the subject of kids." Addison said painfully.

"Even before the kids thing we spend less and less time together. We both loved our jobs at the hospital but Derek loved it more. We would go to work, come home, go to bed, get up, and go to work. It was like that most of the time, like a vicious cycle. On our days off he would go to work or go fishing. He would miss birthdays, parties, and things married people do together. So on days off or whenever Derek wasn't around, I would be with Mark. He came to birthdays, parties, things Derek didn't come to. He was more of my best friend that Derek's. After a while I think I fell for him, I wasn't sure, I'm still not sure if I did. And well you know what happened after that. I guess it really wasn't meant to be. It took almost 12 years for me realize that."

Now that Meredith heard the whole story, she did feel bad for Addison. "I'm sorry. I judged you before I even heard your side."

"It's okay. I'm glad somebody finally knows my side of the story. Thanks for listening." Addison was surprised that of all the people in Seattle Grace, it was Meredith that asked her for the whole story. _Did she have a fight with Derek? Is that why she came to me? No Derek was extremely happy today._

A beep broke their silence. It was Meredith's pager. "I have to go." Addison nodded and Meredith left.

Addison sat on her bed going through her day again. It was amazing. She wished she had somebody she could talk to and tell them about what a great day she had. Things were defiantly looking up. That night she slept peacefully.

- - -

A/N: If I continue this story it will most likely end up with Mark and Addison. There will also be a Meredith and Addison friendship, if I don't want this to be a one-shot.

I'd love to hear your thoughts about this, so please review. Thanks.


End file.
